


Nisha is stinky, but Platinum is willing to fix that

by Caprocino



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: (that i've written myself), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, As in Platinum being my original character, But i'm lazy so i can't be asked, Cleaning, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gore, Graphic Depiction of Nisha's bad smell, Humor, It can be kinda of Out Of Character for Nisha in some moments, Nisha Backstory, Nisha is normally calm but she can get pretty chaotic, Nisha is very dirty, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Original Character(s), Showers, So i apologize for any gramatical error, Stabbing, as in she is very stinky, part 2 maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprocino/pseuds/Caprocino
Summary: Nisha visits the Overboss at Fizztop Grille to discuss about using some of her raiders to take over Kiddie Kingdom, but Platinum's sensitive pre-war nose quickly took notice of the fellow leader's smell of death and bloodSo to fix that, the Overboss makes Nisha take a shower, wheter she likes it or not
Relationships: Nisha (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s), Nisha/Female Nuka-World Overboss, Nisha/Female Sole Survivor, Nisha/Nuka-World Overboss, Nisha/Sole Survivor (Fallout)





	Nisha is stinky, but Platinum is willing to fix that

**Author's Note:**

> 1-Platinum is the name of my sole survivor (i named her this way because my main goal was to get the platinum trophy, which i did)
> 
> 2-One idea that i had is that the Overboss can borrow some raiders from one of the factions to take over a section of the park, so that the Overboss can have more fire power and garantee a spot for the raider faction (so that both side wins)
> 
> 3-According to the wiki, Savoy and Dixie aren't Nisha's siblings...i fell lied (so i decided to headcannon them as siblings)

Platinum was at Fizztop Grille, looking at Kiddie Kingdom while waiting for Nisha. They were gonna discuss about how many units the "gory-er" raider leader can lend so that the Overboss can take the cowboy themed park section with more ease.   
Platinum already did this sort of deal with Mason so that she could take care of the Gatorclaws with extra firepower and by the end garantee a spot for The Pack, so she reckon she could do the same for The Disciples, even tho they can be very bloodthirsty. Also the radiation present could be a big problem, so Platinum needed to plan this carefully.

Porter Gage was not present. Altho hes a great right hand man and strategist, putting Nisha and Gage in the same room could get distracting, because unless there are a real emergency to discuss, Nisha would constanly look at the strategist raider with eyes of someone that wants to cut his guts outs and use his blood to paint a bloody smile on her helmet. So thats why he never enters The Disciples territory alone, and if he has to enter alone hes always beside the exit. For that reason, Platinum gave Gage some Tokens to play some games at Nuka-Cade, kinda of a temporary day-off, before having to resume to take over the irradiated section.

Suddenly, Platinum smelled something awful, a smell of death and blood. The sole survivor was pre-war, so coming out of Vault 111 after 200 years proved to be hard, especially when it came to smells since her nose was sensitive to the reeks that the Wasteland had. Platinum knew that Nisha was present, but the smell was still going to be a bother, and she feared that it could get in the way during the negotiations.

-I'm here-Nisha said while opening the door-Where is your pet?

-I gave Gage some time-off after we cleared out Safari Zone. Dealing with Gatorclaws is exhausting, even with guns and a Himbo guy using a loin cloth-Said Platinum-Also because i need you to stop bullying him and focus on our discussion.

-"Bullying"? This isn't a high school, i'm just putting him in his place and reminding him what would happen if the new Overboss was incompetent just like Colter. Now what do you want from me?

-I would like the help of your raiders to take over Kiddie Kingdom-Platinum said, but her face was slowly displaying a expression of disgust of the smell.

-Well boss, i don't know if you know this, but the place have irrigation systems that releases high doses of radiation, so unless you have a lifetime supply of Rad-X, i won't give you anything.

-I already thought of this and i've decided to invest in Hazman suits. Me and Gage are going to use Power Armor.

-Well aren't you dumb? I know you're the overboss and all, but using a Hazman suit is the same as bringing a thin paper for protection in a gun fight. The ghouls are going to munch them alive.

-To compensate me and Gage are going to be on the front while your guys take a...distant...approach with the...Excuse me-Platinum interrupted her dialogue and ran toward the balcony, taking loud and deep breaths-Now back to what i was saying.

-What the fuck was that?-Nisha asked in a irritaded surprise, taking some steps towards the sole survivor.

-WHOA Don't come any closer, please.

-And why should i listen?

-Because you...smell...really _really_ **bad**

Nisha was at a lost of words, a awkward quiet between the two ladies. Suddenly the raider boss proceeded to burst into laughter

-You must be shitting me. What did you expected? This place is filled with dirt and we don't bother to take bath

-Wait so you guys don't even know what being clean is?

-Of course we know what being clean is, if someone wants to be a pussy about the dirt, they just throw themselfs in the pond

-You mean the DIRTY ASS POND RIGHT ON FRONT OF FIZZTOP?!?! FULL OF JUNK AND RADIATION?!?!-Platinum was starting to lose her marbles-Nisha let me tell you something: You're by far the WORST SMELLING **THING** THAT I'VE EVER MET

-It can't be that bad

-You smell like you sleep everyday inside a DeathClaw carcass and then roll on dirt while hugging a ghoul corpse in decompotion

-Ah come one, what about the other raider bosses? Don't they smell awfull too?

-Mags and the rest of the Operators actually bothers into taking a bath. And Mason smell like sweat and paint, but at least he uses a perfume

-Well boss it can't be helped since we, The Disciples, are always handling with corpses

-But can't you guys at least use deodorant? I'm surprised you guys survived so long without dying of infection that can be easily avoided if you guys just took a **bath**!! (also from bacterias from the corpses)

-Well boss, newflash for you: I don't give a fuck for what you think of my smell. Cry me a river about it and then throw me in it if that bothers you so much

Platinum stood in silence: "cry me a river and then throw her in it" ...this was giving her an idea

-You wanna know what, i think i've changed my mind on who i wanna give Kiddie Kingdom. I think The Operators are going to get a brand new castle-Platinum provoked

-Ah come the fuck on, you can't be serious! I should cut your pretty nose out, then we solve both of our problems: You having to endure my bad smell and me getting rid of such a pussy ass overboss

-Well, if you wanna change my mind, violence won't do it. See me again tomorrow with at least your clothes washed and then i can change my mind

And then, Nisha left with anger, slamming the door shut on her way out

Suddenly Gage appeared through the outdoor elevator, wearing a silly Nuka-World cap and holding a Sloth plushie

-Heya boss, how did the metting go? Is Nisha going to help us?

-Gage, it's time to go shopping and then we're going to make some new additions to Fizztop Grille

And with that, Platinum and Gage left through the outdoor elevator to go in another adventure.

\--TOMORROW--

Platinum heard a ding behind the blue door that lead into the Overboss's office, and Nisha swinged the door open. The Overboss quickly noticed that the raider boss didn't got rid of the bad smell of yesterday. But something was slightly diferent. Upon looking at Nisha, Platinum noticed that she was using a car-freshener around her neck

-So i see you're still stubborn about washing your bad smell away

-Thats why i put this car-freshener, can't you see? It's mint-Nisha said, while showing the pine design-Consider yourself lucky that i gave ears to your request. Now can we please resume our talk about taking Kiddie Kingdom?

-Ummm boss-Gage interrupted-Your preparations are ready

-Yes, thank you Gage. You can go to Nuka-Cade again

With that, Gage left before Nisha could do any mean commentary. Platinum got up from her seat and signaled the raider boss to follow her. While Nisha was hesitant, she was also curious on what the overboss was planning

Platinum entered one of the bathroom doors, and when Nisha followed her, she saw a bathtub filled with water, and on the side of said bathtub were shampoos, conditioner and soap.

-If you do what i think you're going to do, i'm going to slit your throat

-C'mon, enter the bathtub. The water is nice and warm and me and Gage spended a lot of time installing this bathtub

-How about you go fuck yourself?

-How about you take a fucking shower for once?

Nisha took an annoyed deep breath, she knew that the overboss wasn't going to let go of this dumb quest of cleaning the raider boss.

-If this makes you stop annoying me about how i smell then fine-With that said, Nisha started to take over her armor and clothes, covering her nude with her hands and arms

-Even the helmet-Platinum said

-No fucking way. The helmet stays ON during the shower

-We also need to wash your hair to give you a full bath

Nisha was starting to get very angry with the overboss, but she also comply just to make this over.

-Okiedokie, now let me take these clothes to the washing machine. I'll be back very quickly, so just hop in the bathtub and make yourself confortable

Platinum left the bathroom and went to the room beside, leaving Nisha alone.   
The raider boss looked at the water with bitter. She hesitated at first, but then put the tip of her foot on the water. It felt nice. So unless she wanted to run away and come back to Fizztop Mountain naked, she entered the bathtub, lay down, and "relaxed", something you don't normally do when constanly surrounded by raiders.  
Nisha felt weird in this comforting situation. Nobody was ever this nice to her ever since...she was born, so having the overboss, of all people, giving her a bath is something that disturbed the raider boss

-Hey i'm back! Glad to see you entered the water-Said the overboss

-Shut up. I'm only doing this because you wouldn't stop annoying me

-Well whatever the case is, you're getting clean and thats what matters. Let's start

With that said, Platinum sitted beside Nisha, putting a little amount of shampoo on her hands and gestured to Nisha to give her head, with the raider complying. She rubbed her fingers on Nisha's hair, creating bubbles of shampoo

Nisha used to be a settler, like most of the raiders here on Nuka World. And just like them, one day they had enough suffering from the wasteland, deciding that now they want to be the ones on the top, become the predator instead of prey.  
Nisha lived in a small cabin in the woods, where she lived with her parents and siblings. Her parents were the worst. The world might have ended, but that wasn't a reason to treat your kids like shit and force them to do all the work since the Mr.Handy started to mallfunction.

Dixie was the youngest, and Savoy was the middle child, so it was up to Nisha to protect her siblings, or at least is that what she has been told to do, cuz she felt useless seeing she couldn't do anything against their parents abuse.  
Dixie was the most ignorant of the 3, due to her younger nature. She somehow believed in the false reality that their parents loved them and that this is only a test to make them stronger  
Savoy was the only one that understood Nisha about how shitty their parents were, but he failed to see why they can't kill them, at least not yet. If they killed their parents, where would they go next? They were still kids, too young to have a job and too weak to defend themselfs on the wasteland.

If only someone could save them from this shithole, Nisha would join them as a way to show gratitude, and anywhere is better than the cabin with her parents. A brotherhood soldier; a railroad spy; a weaklin Minuteman or a brutal raider...

The thunders from the rain just made the situation more intense. Nisha and all of her family were tied up, outise from the now burned cabin, being held down by masked raiders with pipe weapos aiming at their heads. Nisha as being held down with her sister and brother by her side, with her parents in the front, in a position like everybody was waiting for something worse  
A bigger and more intimidating raider showed up, supposedly the leader of this scheme. He carried a big sledgehammer

-Okay. I want to know where are the parents?!-The leader yelled, with 2 other raiders carrying Nisha's parents closer to the leader-So you must be the mom and dad of this place. It's a nice shack, too bad it burned down. But not to worry, you guys can walk out here alive if you guys give me all your caps

-PLEASE! Take the kids, but not the money!!-Nisha's dad begged

-Bloody hell, you're willing to give away your kids that easily just to save your money? Thats very scummy

Nisha always suspected her parents hated her and her siblings, but that just confirmed this

-I'm gonna do one better, something that is going to make you stop worrying about caps and the kids-With that said, the raider boss picked up his hammer, and in one swoop motion, the dad's head splattered, like a watermelon being smashed, with small pieces spreading on the dead leaves of the floor

The mother yelled and cried in horror, but the kids were speechless. Nisha couldn't help but feel...happy, like her repressed anger just vanished from her body

-Okay boys, loot up what survived inside the cabin, and deal with the rest of the family

-Wait a damn minute-Nisha yelled, which got all eyes on her. Even tho Dixie and Savoy were scared that Nisha could demise their fates, it was too late, she already got the raider boss's attention-Take me and my siblings with you. I'm begging you

-...And why should i do that? I think you're too traumatised to notice that i killed your dad, and soon your mom. So as you can see, we're not a fucking charity to take some children

-Because you guys saved my life and my siblings from these fuckers. They would abuse and torture us, treat us like slaves. I made a promise to follow anywho that saved us from my parents-Nisha argumented, her heart beating wildly from the whole ordeal

There was a quiet pause, with the sound of rain and the mother crying in the air, until-The names Sledge, but you and your siblings are going to call me boss from now. Step out of line and you're going to suffer the same fate as your dad

Nisha and her siblings were untied, but Sledge gestured the raider that was going to untie Nisha's mom to stop

-You don't wanna save your mother? There is still a chance for redemption

-...Leave her to rot. Shes no different from my dad-Nisha answered, looking at her mother with anger, a anger that would soon be aliviated

-Well, i can see great potential on you-Sledge added, before commanding the majority of the group to return to base, leaving some to sack up the burned place and to finish the job

And with that, Nisha and her siblings were now raiders. She didn't regretted her choice. Nisha looked back at the cabin for a last time, leaving the bitter past behind

 _In the middle of the rain,_ **_a gunshot sound exploded in the air_**

-Okay now, time for the conditioner-Platinum said, while washing away the shampoo from Nisha's hair, a stream of bubbles running down her body into the water.   
Platinum grabbed the conditioner bottle and put it on her hands. Platinum massaged Nisha's head, applying the hair conditioner

-Now thats one of the fancy guns that my boys snattched from the gunners, but since they're too stupid to handle it, i'm giving it to you-Sledge said, giving a plasma gun to Nisha-Besides, you earned it after sucessfully raiding those settlers maggots

-Thank you, boss-Nisha thanked, extending her arm to receive said reward. While she was more accustomed using a .44 magnum, the plasma gun looked more powerfull, and the idea of gooifying someone sounded interesting.

-Yeah yeah, no thanks needed. Now thats over with, i need you for another work. Bring your siblings too

-Whats the job?

-My boys notified me that a rival gang is invading our territory. I need you to take a look. I would have sended my boys, but you and your siblings knows better how to handle things with stealth

-Just tell us where it is and we'll get it done the most brutal way posible

-Haha, thats what i like about you: you know how to do it raider style. I knew that tooking you under my wing was a good idea

-Well, that was my idea. I just yelled it into your bald head-Nisha joked

-And i decided by myself that i wouldn't shoot you at the spot, so give me some credits-Sledge joked back-Now go out there and make me proud

-Admit it Nisha! We're lost!!-Savoy exclamated

-Did you read the coordinate right? I'm getting tired, and it has been a long time since we killed something. Killing these small creatures that we see won't do the cut-Dixie cried out

-Can you both shut the fuck up?! I've read it exactly as Sledge wrote it out-Nisha yelled at both of them, annoyed, sometimes she felt like she was taking care of children, violent and blood-thirsty children

Nisha looked back and forth between the map and the coordinates that she has been given to, by Sledge, _personally_. Nisha wasn't the one to brag (others did that for her), but she would never mistake the location, so if anybody was to blame, it would be her boss. But even then, making an accident about the location of another raider gang would be very foolish...

-Oi! What the hell are yall doing here?-Nisha and her siblings immediately picked up their guns and aimed at the individual. It was a simple scavanger, accompanied by a pack Brahmin-Yall should turn around and leave

-And why should we do that, shit face?-Savoy asked with his contained anger

-...I'm gonna ignore that. Anywho, the place up ahead is the start of the glowing sea. Folks would only notice the high levels of radiation affecting them after they have been eaten by a radscorpion-Said the scavanger 

Nisha started to tense up and grip the map with fury, she finalçy realised what was happening. After all these years, all the times that Nisha and her siblings proved her worth, Sledge had the audacity to send her to the middle of nowhere just to die. In a fit of anger, she pulled the trigger on the Brahmin, turning the mutated cow into a pile of green goo, and before the scavanger could react, Dixie already slit his throat with a sinister smile

-Finally, a decent kill-Dixie chirped in happines, only then noticing Nisha gritting her teeths in anger

-That fucker wanted us to DIE! After all these years, he thinks he can just throw us away

-Well, what do we do now-Savoy asked, a little disapointed he couldn't participate in the killing

-I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to show him what happens when he fucks with us

-Hell yeah, more killing-Dixie celebrated

-Allright, so, do you wanna wash yourself with the soap?-Platinum asked, pulling Nisha away from her memories. The raider boss looked at the overboss, noticing a slight blush

-...You can wash if you want-Nisha responded, turning her head away, not wanting to look at her superior's face after making such a embarrasing request. Platinum smiled, extending Nisha's right arm. The soap cleared all the dirt on the raider boss's body, leaving a noticeable clean spot where it was once dirty

The camp was on flames, all of the raiders that had their throat slit while sleeping now burning. 2 louds bangs were heard, and what came after was Dixie, humming happily while she carried Sledge outside his personal tent, with his 2 legs with bullet holes.

-1 crippled fucker coming right up-Dixie said, before dropping Sledge on the dirt. He had a panicked expression. All his man were now dead, leaving him alone to deal with the aftermatch of his worst mistake: Nisha

-So, you think you can just send me and my siblings into the middle of nowhere and expect to get away with it? You're one dead fucker-Nisha said, in a cynically calm tone, while cleaning the blood of the other man off her knife

-P-Please, h-have mercy-Sledge begged, the once intimidating raider boss now a weak fool

-Before i kill you, i just wanna say: thank you. you taught me a valuable lesson about how it is kill or be killed- With that said, Nisha stabbed Sledge mutiple time, with each stab filled with more and more anger

It was now done...now what? Nisha and her siblings had nowhere to go, no one to go after. They were all alone. Nisha looked back at her siblings  
Savoy, once a rude kid, now a cold killer that kills without mercy  
Dixie, once a naive and curious girl, now a bloodthirsty killer, ready to spill blood at any moment  
Nisha, once a protective and observant girl, now a smart killer, always scheming the next kill

She didn't needed anyone else. As long her siblings were ok, they would take on this "dog eat dog" world

The now brownish water flushed down the drain. Platinum was now rubbing the towel against Nisha's wet body, drying it

-Now, was the shower that bad?-Platinum chuckled, while handing the raider boss's clothers that were now clean

-Shut the hell up. If you even think of telling anyone about this, especially your one-eyed pet, i'm gonna gut you like a fish-Nisha threatened while ajusting her helmet back into her head-And if you're still not going to give Kiddie Kingdom to the Disciples, even after this, i'm gonna stab your eyes out

-Relax, a deal is a deal. So i guess i'm gonna head out later

-...it wasn't that bad-Nisha whispered to herself while leaving, blushing a little bit

-Did you said anything?-Platinum turned her head back at Nisha

-Nothing!!-Nisha yelled back. And with that, the raider boss went back to the Disciples territory

-Hey Nisha, why the hell do you smell so good? Did the overboss gave you a shower after smelling your dirty smell?-Dixie provoked while playing with one of her skull souvenir

Nisha just looked at her sister, smilling at her own joke. She was glad that even after all this time, she still had her siblings

-Maybe i could ask the overboss to wash you too. You're very stinky too-Nisha joked

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 maybe?


End file.
